


Together

by b4midn8



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 3rddayzervisweek, Angst, F/M, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Implied Romance, lonely, zervisweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4midn8/pseuds/b4midn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had promised Zeref 'Together' but where was she now? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Submission for Tumblr's Zervis Week. 3rd Day: Lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another angsty fic. Damn. Well, there's no helping that. Without further ado I present my submission for Zervis Week Day 3: Lonely.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wished I did, but I don't. So…

The ugly fairy, Spriggan, leaned on the terrace of his palace as he watched over the kingdom of Alvarez. He watched his people do their daily routine with mild amusement.

From the height he was in they all looked like ants.

Zeref has everything any ambitious man could ever wish for. He has the power, wealth, land, and people who worship him. He is an emperor of his own kingdom and everyone in the continent knows and fears his name.

But there was something missing. Something that should've filled that hollow portion in his heart. But he doesn't know what it was.

Actually he does. He knows what is missing. He just wished he didn't.

It had only been a few decade after  _that day_. The day he finally realized how precious life was. It had been a decade. But it felt like it was just yesterday; because the memory was still fresh and the pain still searing through him.

He allowed himself to let out a tired sigh as the memory he'd so hopelessly tried to suppress emerge with fury. Bringing with it a fresh wave of pain and loneliness.

Overhead the sky darkened and thunder boomed from afar. It seemed that the universe finally did him a favor.

Rain poured down the kingdom but Zeref didn't make any moves to shelter himself from it. Instead he allowed the tears he'd been suppressing to flow down his cheeks.

" _I shouldn't have fallen in love," he had said, "I couldn't…"_

His words rang clear in his head. No matter how much he wished to forget, he just couldn't.

He glared down at his arms. The very arms that had held Mavis in the long and agonizing walk to take Mavis back to the guild she very much loved. If he tried hard enough he could still feel the weight of the fragile cargo the same arms had carried for kilometers.

He looked down at the people way down below as the scampered to find shelter. Human lives were so fragile. So meaningless…

And yet, thinking back to the times he had with Mavis he suddenly found himself believing otherwise.

Because yes, life  _was_  fragile, but perhaps it wasn't as meaningless as he makes it out to be.

"Mavis," his lips opened and he practically choked out the name.

His shoulders shook as more tears escaped his eyes. As he repeated the name again and again and  _again_.

He knew that  _Mavis_  was that missing piece to fill his hollowed heart. But he wished it wasn't. Perhaps then it won't have hurt this much.

For the years following his first meeting with a certain blonde haired girl his days had been lit up with the memory of her smile. It's brightness lighting up even his darkest days.

Remembering her laughing with her friends, remembering the nights they spent under the sky had saddened him. But he had been comforted by the fact that there was a possibility that they could still meet again someday.

Now he didn't even have that consolation anymore.

" _We'll find a way to break this curse,"_  she had said, and with that teary yet smiling face of hers she added, " _Let's find it. Together."_

_Together._

The word tasted bitter in the Black Wizard's mouth.

"Liar," he whispered to the wind.

He gazed down at the people way below and allowed himself to drown in the memory that was Mavis.

_Because while it is true that thinking of Mavis makes him feel lonely; doing so actually makes him feel that he wasn't so alone._

* * *

Mere meters above him, so close yet  _so far_  was a petite figure of a girl that physically looked 13. But a closer look in her tired green ayes said so otherwise.

Mavis Vermillion looked down at the man who was so different to the man she had met only decades ago.

"Zeref," she whispered.

She had watched over a lot of things these past few decades. She watched over Fairy Tail and how it grew every year. She watched as the guild became what she hoped it would be: a family. She was with her dearest friend, Yury as he took his last breath. But most of all she watched her loved one be reduced and be transformed into somebody she barely recognized. And it hurts her to do so.

"Liar," she heard Zeref said and she instantly knew what he meant.

Sadness filled her eyes as she watched the man bellow her shake with grief. But she didn't lie.

For she was still with him. And she always will.

" _You'll never be alone again, Zeref_!" she had promised. And she always keeps her promises.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hahaha.
> 
> Sorry about the short story. It didn't even reach the thousands. I don't think the story was satisfactory at all. But it's all I had. I might write another one. I got this annoying flu called the "Writer's Block" so I'm not really sure what I did to the story. I might rewrite it or make a new story for the theme. But until then please bear with this one.
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't as horrible as my mind make it seems.
> 
> Leave a comment/Kudos!


End file.
